horrible_music_and_songsfandomcom-20200214-history
Common Sense (Wild Wes song)
Common Sense is a song by American rapper Wild Wes featuring vocals from MC Icy. Lyrics Intro Some rappers ain't got common sense Yeah you heard me you rappers ain't got common sense This one goes out to all the funk fans out there! 1 (Wild Wes) It's Wes that's one plus Icy that's two We gonna take ya down to Funk Avenue The speakers gonna be loud. That'll make us all proud When me and Icy step up to the stage we make the croud Jump. You be too rude. Stop being such a grump Yeah, you still be stuck like a stump Funk invades the room but I can't stop People think they good but they can't top Me and the homie MC Icy If you say this song is good then i'm gettin' lucky Meltin' all the heat that trash rappers made We like Cypress Hill we goin' insane In the brain, rappers play me like I'm a game I rap differently but yall think i'm the same You know my style that you know how to critique I've had a few people call me unique That's cool but I already was I'm gettin' better and better and that's because Of the sick beat. Sick flow Rappers won't know where to go They won't understand that I am the man We gotta get a better beat, that's the plan We attemptin' it. It's goin' real swiftly I made this beat like it's gonna be nifty Us rappers be goin' off like a switch How can you be cool when you act like a bitch The beat makes your neck wanna twitch You rap like you brushed your teeth but forgot to rinse I don't know man? All you f--kin' rappers ain't got common sense Interlude Hey, i'm liking this album so far. What you think about it, brotha? Ehh, it's decent Not a great album but it's okay? Yeah, pretty much Dang. That's kinda whack considering the beats on this album are insane No, these beats are garbage Yo! I'm gonna give the microphone to my homeboy MC Icy. I wanna hear what he has to say. Take it away 2 (MC Icy) My lyricism could care less about criticism Such cynicism isn't even in my system I used to diss mumble rappers with no progression Now i'm trying to write bangers over beats to let out aggression It's an addiction, non-fiction, too complicated for description Self-contradiction, obstriction, worse than pill prescriptions To be a good artist, it's the hardest, with constant retardants Constantly bundling words into herds, then occurs the concerns There's no return, we can confirm, i'd prefer to be an entrepreneur Is it even possible to be lyrical and satirical, is that even original? So stereotypical and hypocritical, call me PolitikZ from Filthy Frank I've almost just had it, i've got to panic, ecologists are watching me get cranked I'm not askin' for a plaque or a date, I just wanna be thanked, instead of bein' told my shit is wack I just ask for more respect, I know i'm not perfect, I confess, that i'm a mess, you are indeed correct I'm just pointing out my talent, I have it, that statement is indeed valid, do not even challenge I can rap pretty fast, so don't ask, it ain't a task, it comes naturally and rationally No need to question my sexuality or gravity, no one is stoppin' me, i'm MC Icy, rising slowly and gradually I'm not here for bragging or shaming Outro Yeah. That's the kind of beat we bumpin' up in here Who cares if I'm an old head Cypress Hill for life! Why It Sucks #The song is directionless, boring, and shows that Wild Wes and MC Icy are not even improving their music. #The terrible cover art that clearly looks rushed. #Wild Wes' verse is pretty corny and even annoying at times. #MC Icy's vocals are extremely quiet and low-quality and the lyrics sound like something PolitikZ from Filthy Frank would write. #The simplistic beat that never changes up and loops throughout the whole song. #The voices from both rappers are boring and annoying. #MC Icy said that he regret recording this song and called it an embarrassment for both him and Wild Wes, and Wild Wes agreed. #The song sounds outdated by trying way too hard to be "old-school" but comes across more as a wannabe. #The song was so bad, It was deleted. Official Audio Category:Wild Wes Songs Category:MC Icy Songs Category:Songs that are an Embarrassment to a Singer's Career. Category:2020 Category:Hip Hop/Rap Songs Category:Cheesy Songs Category:Songs with Dumb Lyrics Category:Songs with terrible production Category:Boring Songs Category:Repetitive Songs Category:Songs hated by their Artists Category:Songs with bad single covers Category:Annoying Songs Category:Songs that were deleted